


In Another World, In Another Time

by dancingontightrope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Love, Gift Exchange, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontightrope/pseuds/dancingontightrope
Summary: Senku didn’t have a soulmate/mark until waking up in the Stone World.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	In Another World, In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPenwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/gifts).



_In another world, in another space, in another lifetime… For sure one of me will meet that one meant for him. But not here. Never here._

A voice in his head he barely remembers resurfaced and shook him out of his reverie. He’s already convinced there’s nothing like that for him in this lifetime. Not ever. Even 3700 years prior, there’s no use letting his living days be controlled with the notion of looking for his other half. So... why now?

***

Chrome has been getting lessons from Senku every night on various topics and one branch of science he has taken a liking to was anatomy and physiology. While Senku has mastery of chemistry, his knowledge was vast and it wasn't surprising to know he also knows all about the body down to the cellular level, its chemical compositions and their functions affecting the entirety of the systems. In his mind, Chrome figured he did need this if he were to save Ruri and prevent further sickness to plague their little village, lest they dwindle into smaller numbers than they currently have.

So after one of their ventures outside to gather materials and prepare for the ingredients of the sulfa drug, Senku told him he'd be taking a little break and soak in the river (after much persuasion from Kohaku, who threw his words right back at him, of rest being part of work too).

Summer is unforgiving; the humidity is almost suffocating and he doesn't deny that cooling himself off would help heaps in organizing his thoughts so much better. Senku then sets off to his hidden spot.

For some reason, it slipped his mind to check on the mark that appeared on his skin. He took notice of it again when he was changing into dry clothes after he, Chrome and Kohaku, along with Suika, went to gather the iron sands. It was of an unusual shape, but it was impossible to completely make anything out of it as it was on his right lower back, at a point where his hip ended and his gluteus started. It wasn't bothering him at all; only there was a slight bump where his fingers brushed against it. Something similar to a keloid, or a scab, which at first he has mistaken to another petrification scar. He let it sit at the back of his mind first as it didn't seem to get in the way of his experiments, his daily activities, nor does it have any adverse reactions on his body. But as far as information goes, he rarely neglects facts until now. Looks like he gotta take that much needed rest if this little detail, however insignificant, slipped his mind. So he stripped himself naked and slowly eased himself into the water.

_There’s no way… right?_

  
  


Chrome during this time has also finished his tasks and thought of following Senku. Despite his insistence, he does hope the scientist isn't too exhausted and will be available to give more lessons tonight. After all, it won't be long before they were done with the drug and some more pressing matters will be their focus again.

Being the self-proclaimed explorer from the village, Chrome knows how to follow tracks and find his way through the forest. He'd scout areas some of the villagers were afraid to, so he could find herbs which may be of help to Ruri's condition; that he knows this place like the back of his hand. Finding Senku was a cinch and the way he's relaxing in the river makes him literally a sitting duck even if he says he found this "hidden" gem of a riverbed.

Against his better judgement, Chrome thought a prank might be good to ease up a little tension on those shoulders. Let's play the guess who game, he thought, as he crept behind Senku. Let loose and have a little bit of fun, right? They might be fighting a war, but ain't it good to have fun when they can?

He removed his clogs and loosened the pouches from his shoulder by the tree a little way from where Senku piled his own clothes. Thank nature for masking the sounds he was making, fumbling over ties and knots and straps.

Then slowly, and as he quietly could, inched his way near the bank. As he got closer, he could see how Senku's creamy shoulders were exposed from the water that he was caught off guard and made him stop in his tracks. The way they glistened against the sliver of light between trees when he tilted his head a bit, the way he gently, almost graciously poured the cupped water from his hands to the back of his neck, and the quiet sigh that escaped his lips as he massaged the spot… Chrome has never seen such a scene play out from his head like this. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion, in complete silence, as if seconds were crawling by… the images, the stills of Senku doing just that, playing over and over in front of his eyes--

_SNAP!_

A twig he didn't realize he was stepping on snapped under his foot. Apparently he was walking closer to where his supposed prey is, only he was unconscious of it, being mighty distracted by what he just saw a few seconds ago. Everything suddenly reeled in real time and there was no way in hell he'd be able to hide away before he was found out, that he simply shut his eyes, as though that would spare him of any shame of what he just witnessed.

He held his breath and waited for a smite from the heavens until water sloshing and a _giggle_ reached his ears. Chrome cracked open an eye and saw Senku looking straight at him with a smirk.

"Looks like I got myself a peeping tom."

Clearly, Senku could see the half mast Chrome was sporting, but is very chill about it before inviting him, “The cold water is nice.” 

He considered turning down the offer and run back to the village to find some other ways to calm down, but the nagging voice at the back of his head was unrelenting. There was also something in the way those crimson eyes raked over his whole body and it sent the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. But it wasn’t the bad kind. In fact, it felt almost... exciting.

Giving in to his id, Chrome joined in, trying his best to hide it as he removed his clothes; taking as much time as he could so he could at least force it to go down before dunking himself in the river. _Junior, please behave_ , he bargained, as he made his way to the riverside.

Senku wasn’t one to care much about seeing one’s genitals. Viewing it simply as organs as part of a body system, there was not much to be surprised with. He did say to Taiju once that in this Stone World, no one would give a single shit whether one’s butt is out in the open or their dicks are hanging free. But realizing there are other people besides them now, he surmises that however old their civilization is, privacy is still a matter of importance in their village. Although he gotta admit, it was a little... amusing to see Chrome look so flustered, like a kid caught red-handed spying on some perverted stuff for the first time.

 _Get a grip!_ He scolded himself. _This is no time to make fun of him!_

But boy, does that get to him and his nether regions too. It _is_ going to be exciting, if not already.

Honest to goodness, Chrome really wanted to get closer to Senku, but not like this. At least, not this quick! But what did he expect, right after sneaking and being found out? Still he’d like to thank whatever energy was responsible for pulling him into this situation. It took a great deal of willpower to calm himself as he got in the water, right beside his fellow scientist. He mentally prepared himself, chanting to get his shit together, but he felt his resolve crumble as their shoulders touched.

 _Please, be gentle on meeeeeee,_ he begged silently. He frantically thought of something to talk about, lest he be found out he’s not acting himself and his mind is floating _elsewhere,_ but Senku beat him to it.

“Hey, there’s really nothing to be conscious about, you know? It’s a normal physiological reaction and I’m not here to judge you for it.” He felt a nudge against his shoulder, and for some reason, that seemed to calm him a great deal.

Still, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder now if Senku’s used to being seen like _that_ for him to say what he did.

“No, not really. But if it’s you, I won’t mind.” 

That made him whip his head so fast, his surroundings blurred. “D-did I just say that out loud?”

Platinum and green hair shook as Senku laughed, “Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll pretend that just didn’t happen.”

“So baaaad! That was embarrassing,” came his muffled response as he spoke through his hands. He tries hard not to think too much about his last remark about his… preference.

Senku simply brushed it off, “It’s just human nature; nothing to be ashamed of.” He gave him another playful nudge. “Look, I’ve only known you for a short while, but it’s not like you to be this quiet. Just think, now’s a good chance to just feel the water, too.”

Maybe there’s no use mulling about it when even the man in question takes it objectively. He just wishes they could have had a better conversation starter than that one that makes him want to stuff his fist in his mouth. Instead, he simply nodded in silence and tried to shove his blunder at the back of his head. He meant no disrespect at all. So with all composure he could muster, he sat a little way from where Senku was and tried to relax his muscles.

  
  


They stayed there in silence, letting their minds and bodies rest, taking their time to gather their energy before they went ahead and continue with their work. There was nothing else but the nice warm afternoon sunlight slipping through trees, reflecting the water flowing through, cold waters their lower bodies were submerged in, birds chirping in the distance, leaves rustling from the sultry summer air. Senku let his eyes fall shut as he simply took everything in. For some reason, it felt much safer, much warmer, more freeing, with Chrome sitting right next to him.

“You know,” he started, “I almost never had a chance to do this prior to petrification, three millenias back. This feels nice.”

“Really?” There was really no mistaking Chrome’s enthusiasm now. “Were you that preoccupied you had no time to take a break?”

Senku hummed. “You could say that. Too engrossed in finding answers about this particular subject that I spent all my free time researching about it instead of going out.”

“Man, that’s wicked. Lemme in on it!” He’s clearly calmed down and there was no hiding that bout of eagerness again. He had to admit, it’s always refreshing hearing this ball of curious energy ask him things he’s never heard about. He’ll always feel a tickle at the back of his neck, a light brush that sends happy currents down his spine that makes him weak and give in.

In a way, he sees himself in this boy and really, what he wouldn’t give just to see those eyes glimmer at him in awe of all the new information he hears. Senku half-hopes that they’re directed to him. He can dream.

“Sure you can handle it?” He challenges.

“Of course! Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m a science-user now too, you know!” 

Ah, that sure is music in his ears. “If you’re up for it tonight, I can give you extra lessons, so prepare yourself!”

Chrome gave a loud _whoop!_ and splashed water on both of them as he brought his hand down. They were both silent for a second before he did the same, laughing out loud as they tried to drench the other as hard as they could. Like kids unaware of the dangers, undaunted by the impending fight against their enemies, unbothered by the pressure or the limit that’s staring them in the face. It was just them this time, in their little bubble, their hidden place, a safe haven. 

Chrome kept yelling, “Take that!! You and your water flea power!!!” as he continued splashing around as much water as he could muster in Senku’s way. Needless to say, there’s no way he could go against that. He’s pretty sure Chrome packs more muscle than he does anyway. Coming up with an apparatus though… that will turn the tide. But he let it off his mind and just stayed in the moment. After all, it was the first time he’s felt so light, so fun, so… free.

Raising his arms in defeat, Senku walked back to his spot, breathing hard. He looked up and saw Chrome’s face brimming with energy and light, smiling from ear to ear. He felt his heart skip a beat, a lump latch in his throat. This little ball of sunshine sure does something to him, no denying that.

“How was that, huh?” He asked as he swam a little way from the other scientist. “A good break?”

Senku laughed in spite of himself, “That was something, I’ll give you that.” But it really was great. A semblance of normalcy in this highly abnormal circumstance. He could get used to this.

From afar, he could see Senku really did have fun playing, even for just a little while. Chrome thought he’d never seen him smile or laugh like that. Even when he’s fired up on building, inventing, or searching for something they needed. Maybe breakthroughs could bring such a great deal of accomplishment, but they’re still so different from the natural fun they had. In his heart of hearts, he wished he could give Senku a reason to laugh like that. Always. And what he wouldn’t give for it to be him.

He carefully waded to the bank where Senku was, just as he was about to head back to the tree to pick up his clothes. It was fleeting, right when the platinum-haired scientist was just drying himself and changing into fresh clothes, but he saw some sort of burn mark on Senku’s right lower back.

“Oi, Senku,” he called. “Where’d you get that?” He asked, pointing on a region on his back, near his hip. “Did you get injured somewhere, some time before you came to the village?”

Following where Chrome was pointing out, he tried to turn to see the part in question. “Which--oh, this one? Not an injury, that’s for sure.” He reflexively ran a finger on it, a manner that seemed to have formed when he’s lost in thought.

“Oh, that’s good then. It looks kinda like mine. I can’t even see what the whole thing looks like, so I’m not sure whether it’s serious or not. Do you remember when you first noticed it?”

“It just appeared around the same time I was de-petrified and it definitely wasn’t there before…” he trailed off. Something’s screwy here, but best not to jump into conclusions.

Chrome ends up consulting Senku about this mark that appeared on _his_ lower back, somewhere around his hip, and says it wasn’t there when he was a kid either but noticed it some time a year ago. “It’s not like it gets in the way.. and it’s not painful either so I guess it’s okay.”

Senku said it could be a hyperpigmentation, even a keloid, but asked if he could see it just the same. Nothing more than a focus assessment to make sure it’s nothing serious.

That sent Chrome dumbfounded, like it was the most ridiculous thing he was asked of, and actually thought of taking it back to assure their science chief there’s nothing to worry about, but… He’s now a science-user too. What better way to learn more than to subject himself into it. They’re both guys anyway. And there’s really not much to hide after they went and collected the black sand in the river before… right?

“Uh, sure!” He stood up slowly from where he was seated on the shallower side of the water, and turned his back on Senku.

He didn’t know if it was because he was embarrassed having his butt exposed like this right in front of Senku’s face that sent his heart thumping hard against his chest, or the prospect that it might actually be serious from the way the other was contemplating, letting out a long _hmmm_ as he stared at it. He could actually feel the air on his skin, sending his hairs stand up on end.

“S-Senku?” He asked tentatively. Somehow he felt himself growing anxious by the second. Was it incurable? Hopefully not contagious. But if Senku also has one, then maybe it’s not a communicable disease? Maybe it’s just some insect bite? Or a chronic disease?

“Chrome,” came the rather serious reply. “Go get dressed and meet me in the hut.”

“Is it that serious?”

“I’ll explain later.” Senku wore that same expression prior to him telling what happened 3700 years ago. Something told him to prepare for the worst. But at that time, there was also a saving grace, you could say. He just hopes it’s the same this time too.

Out of breath and slightly shaking, Chrome climbed up the ladder to the shed and found Senku there, sitting with his arms crossed. The mood seemed to turn for the worst, and this isn’t what he exactly had in mind after they just spent the afternoon playing around.

“I’m here,” he said, voice small and soft.

“Chrome,” again, that tone. Senku is to go right down into business. “Is there a story among the Hundred Tales where they talked about ‘twin stars’, or ‘twin souls’? Or maybe weaving together?”

There doesn’t seem to be a room to ask what the mark on his back is, so he answered just the same. Maybe there’s something about what Senku was asking that has to do with it.

“Yeah, I think there was something like that when Ruri told us some stories. If I remember right, it was where these ropes from the village were inspired from.” He tried to rack his brains to at least be able to tell what it entailed. Gotta be careful and tell everything I know; maybe there are clues about these marks!

“Can you tell me?”

He starts telling the story of an old woman making wooden dolls and giving them to the women of the village who have come of age. Each doll of a pair has a red string attached to it, but the strands came from the same cut of rope. They’re told to put the string on the doll where they would want to keep their mark and burn it afterwards in a private ceremony where only the Elder and the woman would bear witness. “They say the person you meet having the same mark on the skin is your other half,” Chrome ended the story.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but somehow, the more he went on with it, the faster his heart beat. Was it excitement? Or the prospect that maybe, age-old stories bear some truth in it?

He looked at Senku, brows furrowed and fingers on his chin, clearly deep in thought. Chrome took his silence a signal to go on.

“There was a time when the village was still prosperous and people were living inland that they actually practiced that. I dunno, maybe a sense of security in a belief that there’s someone meant for them, and they’re not one of the stone statues lying around.”

Senku kept silent through Chrome’s story, but stared at him intently, like he was calculating, investigating. Crimson eyes burning with so much focus, as if he’s seeing something beyond this plane. He could almost touch the gears running in his head, even though he had no idea what’s going on there.

He let a few moments pass before he leaned over and called his name again. 

“...ku. Senku!” As if waking up from a dream, Senku shifted back into the present and saw a pair of big chocolate eyes staring right at him that he reeled back and hit his head on the floor in surprise.

“Oh crap, sorry!” Chrome exclaimed, rushing to his friend’s side. “I thought you fell into a stroke or something! You weren’t moving!” He helped him up and cradled his head and, oh, _his hair is so soft… He feels light..._

“It’s… fine…” He groaned. “I was just thinking where the story came from. And somehow got reminded of that research I had.” He opened his eyes and saw Chrome’s face lined with worry. Senku realized he’s on the other’s lap, but instead of moving away, he just made himself comfortable. 

“See,” he started, “It was about soulmates. But not just in name.” Arms reached out to hold the sides of Chrome’s face, and pulled him down a good distance as he whispered, “Do you want to hear about it?”

The younger one visibly swallowed. Surely, there’s no catch to this other than what Senku has to share about his research right? That they’re just looking for clues? This really isn’t saying that… they’re…?

“S-sure,” he said weakly. 

He then released the other as he pushed himself off the floor. Quickly, he grabbed a paper and some charcoal and scribbled something on it, while Chrome scooted closer to look over what he was doing.

“Here, look at this,” he handed him the paper that showed a symbol that looked like the arabic numeral four with a diagonal line jutting from the intersection of lines. “This is what yours looks like.” He looks so proud and practically brimming with excitement as he was about to launch into his explanation.

“In the old world, we had what you call soulmates. To put it simply, it’s the whole two people destined for one another type of thing. People have these marks on their bodies that come up when their other half is born. So, say, the younger of the pair is already born with that mark, and the older one just receives theirs when the other is born.

“There have been numerous views regarding the phenomenon,” he continues. “Energy between atoms attracting each other, or the natural human chemistry, as in their basic compositions. But there this more sound theory that I was following—the quantum entaglement theory of twin souls that is said to explain that these two halves are created from the same unit, and why they exhibit similarities throughout their incarnates…”

Both of them now went back and forth with their questions and answers, more inquiries, tangents, deviations, than explanations and evidence, but it was, needless to say, fun and interesting. They were engrossed. It’s as if they jumped into another dimension—this quantum realm they were talking about—and although Chrome could barely follow, he felt as though he was being led through the hand by Senku. And rather than feeling left out, he was carried through into the unknowns.

“So, in your story,” Senku breathes, cheeks warm from talking, “the dolls having the strands that came from the same rope that was cut, that must be what the theory says about why these souls are from the same unit!”

“That’s… that’s so _baaaaad_!” Chrome, equally red in the face, exclaimed.

“I can’t believe even that is included in the Tales. Did they think it can aid you in your survival? Maybe! And maybe you’re right!”

“Huh?”

“When you said that it’s like an anchor for them to believe that they’re not alone in this world. Being surrounded by these stone statues, of course anyone would be bound to believe that there’s nothing else out there. But you know,” Senku sat back down after realizing he was animatedly waving his hands explaining what he found out. “It’s the only thing that can explain why I didn’t have my mark to begin with. Because it exists in quantum reality, not in the physical world. The connection transcends time and space.

“So, Chrome,” he reached over and held his hands, looked straight into his eyes and smiled as though he’s finally reached a breakthrough, as if all his questions just had all of the answers dropped on his lap… “It’s you. It’s always been you.”

That’s… that’s a lot to take in for just a few hours. Few months? No, that’s not the point. If he’s honest with himself, he’s already felt that attraction between them the moment he set foot in the village. Senku was, for him, like a shining beacon that showed him out of the darkness. He’s been finding answers on his own questions for as long as he can remember, and he barely survives one before he’s met with more. It was like an endless forest, and Senku gives him the feeling that he’s reached a clearing. A salvation. And being told, that it’s him, he felt all his emotions from the deepest corners inside himself burst out, that he cried before he could stop himself.

“Senku, if I didn’t know you, I’d say you’re pulling my leg but,” he clasped their hands tighter and he moved closer that he’s practically embracing him, “I’m so glad you found me.”

With much strength he can manage, he grabbed Chrome plush against him, and whispered, “And you, me.” 

Still clinging to one another, they lied down on the wooden floor as they spent the night just whispering sweet nothings, laughing at their little jokes, with nothing but the stars keeping watch over them by the open shutters.

“Say,” Senku said, voice low and thick against Chrome’s ear, “do you want to see _it_?”

The brunette simply had a knowing grin on his face and replied with equal desire, “Like you had to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pair! It’s been a wild ride. I wish I could have explained more but I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
